Cross Over Roads road 1: PROJECT JUSTICE
by SaKura.chAan
Summary: What happens to Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling when they take part in solving the mystery of the fake Batsu? And meet us!
1. Getting ready for the Tomoeda farewell

Cross over roads

** Before anything else….**

Disclaimer and Copyrights: I don't own CCS. But then again... evil grin I still own the other characters made up by ME but of course! because they're just my friends or someone I just changed the names or they just really popped out of my mind! Hope you got me? ()

Get to know us first!! XD

The characters:

Sakura Kinomoto

Syaoran Li

Cherry Myst

Kaoru Limoujwa

Tomoyo Daidouji

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Ana Castles

Paul Maxsquare

Meiling Li

Strawberry Perez

Chiro Himizaki

Kawaii Chan

Deme Chukan

Angel Blueman

Sam Seventheave

Rianne (forgot surname!)

Yatsurugi Kinomoto

Christian Zhang

Akira and Aruki Zhang

Megumi Zhang

Nike Zhang

( others are - true-to-life-made-up-characters)

Pairing ups!:

SakuraSyaoran

CherryKaoru

TomoyoEriol

AnaPaul

MeilingYatsu

StrawberryChiro

KCDeme

AngelSam

RianneChristian

That's too much spoilers for now! I'm not sure if I'll be putting magicy magic thingy things... maybe.. yes.. a little. Hmm.. now that makes me think.. yes I will! But I think I'm focusing on teenage romance here! It's just soooooo KAWAII!!! AcK! ()

**Cross over roads**

** Chapter 1 – Getting ready for the Tomoeda freshmen farewell party**

_Cherry's POV:_

Teacher: "Well, since the farewell party would be up next month, I hope that it will be exciting for everybody..."

Sigh. Another boredom months for me! I see everyone's happy. But no no no! not me! I'd spend the whole 3 months of vacation, again, doing nothing! My cousins aren't being fair enough to let me go with them to their vacation with their parents!!! WHY!?!?!? Their reasons?! imitates Christian Ruru's with you anyway!, imitates Nike Ruru-san's gonna take care of you ame!, or imitates Megumi Trust us. You'll have fun... now.. who would have fun being on the same roof with only Kaoru around you!!??!?!? This isn't fair!!! I know that school is such a pain in the neck but I'd rather have headaches than being homesick... and sharing a house with a boy at MY age!!! XD

But.. he's not that bad after all. He's nice. blush well.. yea.. he IS nice enough to accompany me at home. But still.. you know, that feeling of being.. well.. uncomfortable..

Teacher: "... so what the THSSC (a/n: that means 'Tomoeda High School Student Council' ()) officers & we teachers decided is to have a dance night for the farewell. But since not everything's settled up yet... we'll be asking for help from some chosen students."

A student: "Teacher, what are those chosen students going to do?"

Teacher: "They're going to have performances like a special dance number, in charge of games, singing, designs, etc.."

Then she turned around, wrote names and things on the board and.. me? ME?! WHAT ME?!?!?

_End of the VERY hysterical POV_

Cherry saw her name written on the blackboard. Since she was good at arts, well, she would be written under the designing, right? But she's not alone anyway. There's another name.. that she secretly liked. Kaoru Limoujwa. '_I'm working with _that_ guy? Oh my.._' Then again, she's having another hysterical mental break down...

Other names were written. But she didn't care. While we do, right? Well, the singing goes to Tomoyo, and Eriol will play the piano for her. (a/n: a really like the combination. Dance numbers are for Angel and Strawberry teaming up with other freshmen. As for Sakura and Syaoran? Well, they'll be working with Cherry and Kaoru.

At lunch

Cherry, Kaoru, Sakura and Syaoran are waiting for the others to come at the other side of the school. (an: you know, the grassy place where Sakura and the gang eat?)

"It was really nice for the teachers to make us four work together. " Sakura said excitingly.

Syaoran blushed because he's going to work with a girl that makes him... blush? That happens a lot anyway. Nothing unusual about it!

"Yeah. Besides, I like working with you guys!" Cherry replied.

Just then, people from section 2 arrived.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you!"

"Hi Sakura-chan!" exclaimed the very joyful voice of Deme.

Syaoran almost gave him the death glare. And he did. Deme just swallowed a little 'gulp'.

Then they sat down.

Cherry: "Ana, aren't you going to invite Paul for next month?"

Ana: "blush w..well, that'll still be next month. I don't have to rush, do I?"

Cherry frowns, then asked again.

"But ARE YOU inviting him??"

Ana: "..............sigh I don't even know if he'll.."

Overhearing this, Meiling interrupted. "You know, you worry too much! I know he'll come for sure!!"

"I hope so.."

"Well, where are Tomoyo and Eriol?"

"Nowhere to be found!" Kaoru said.

"and.. Strawberry?" Chiro added before Deme giving him a taunting smile. Realizing this, he added nervously "and also Angel?"

And so, everyone looked at him, then joined Deme's smile.

"What?"

"Uh... they're, unsurprisingly, together at the third floor. Bringing something for Ms. Mackenzie."

"Oh.."

"I just wondered, how come no one could ever separate those two?" Sam asked.

Cherry tried her best not to spill a laugh. And swallowed her food before answering. "That IS a question.. well, remaining as it is!"

And they continued to eat their foods.

Later...

"We better hurry," exclaimed Meiling.

"Hoe...? Why?" you probably know who it was.

"We're gonna practice the dance steps for the party." Ana said

On the other side of the other side of the school...

Tomoyo and Eriol are there, together! (an: SUGOI!!)

"So, what did you want me to talk about?" Tomoyo questioned. She was really confused because Eriol invited her to come with him.. Alone. Only the two of them. So she just needed to ask, or... at least she wanted to know.

"Nothing"

"Nothing what?"

"Nothing nothing"

"Then why do you want me to go with you...here?"

"Nothing."

'_Doesn't he know any more words than _NOTHING_?_'

They both sat down the grassy field.

"The truth is..." Eriol started "I just want to be alone with a quiet person...and out of the earsplitting crowd."

"That would be me, then?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

"Then why me?"

"Well..."

"I'm guessing, nothing, right?"

Eriol chuckled at her expression "Aren't you quiet?"

"Am I?" She shot back. One eyebrow slightly raised with a grin.

"I was hoping.."

She giggled again.

But then happiness turned into.. well, a little frustration.

They heard a person clear his throat. "So there you are!" Said a smiling Syaoran. He was teasing Eriol.

Payback time for him. Hopefully, Eriol's done teasing him by coming near Sakura. And... by calling him cute little descendant. He IS actually cute, but taking it from Eriol? Never mind...

"Not to fear my 'cute descendant', I haven't troubled Tomoyo a bit." Eriol smiled.

"Yet."

Smile...glare...smile...glare... and more of it!

Sakura and Tomoyo just stood there (sat for Tomoyo) quietly. Watching their two friends give the famous Eriol-Syaoran-smile-glare-exchanges.

Another frown with a sigh from Cherry. "Aren't you two shamed of yourselves for being.. well.. the.. umm... smile-glare-exchange players?!" Then she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look who's talking! Shouldn't you be more ashamed for Kaoru having a so-much-interruption-for-the-game-girlfriend like you?" Syaoran said teasingly, still giving Eriol a death glare.

Her eyes grew bigger and she blushed (well, who wouldn't?!) "WHAT GIRLFRIEND!? Now you ARE being sarcastic Mr. Li Syaoran! Why, you're not ashamed for Sakura having a mean-and-unkind-to-death-boyfriend like you?!"

Sakura blushed. And so did Syaoran, when he heard Sakura's name. That made him stop glaring at Eriol and turn to his 2nd cousin.

"What did you say?"

"I said..."

"Come on you two, why don't you just stop it?"

Angel came into the scene with Strawberry.

Kaoru noticed them, and recalled that they were supposed to be at the music room. "Hey, why aren't you two practicing the dance?"

Now Strawberry's confused. "Should we?"

"Nah, Ms. Mackenzie excused us anyway." Replied Angel.

"You two really give us the fright..." Sakura said.

"Why aren't we complete?" Strawberry asked.

"What? You mean why is Chiro not here?" Teased Angel.

"Not that one, deviled-angel!"

"Well, if you're looking for Chiro then he's looking for you too." Cherry answered Strawberry's question.

"I'm not!"

"What's up with you two? Mutual understanding?"

She blushed "Puhlease people!"

Everyone laughed.

=======

Well? What ya think? I think I wanna kill myself! XD Reviewwwwww!!!!!! Come on! Pleasseee………………… That'll make me happy... BIG grin

rAiNeE -- she wants you to review!


	2. Decisions and more troubles!

**Cross over roads**

Disclaimer: You don't wanna know... just don't sue me..

**Chapter 2 – Decisions…and more troubles!**

At Taiyo High...

KC was walking at the field with Paul. No! That's not what you think it is. They're good friends, and besides, you know who Paul loves... (an: OMG.. that's my bro!)

KC: "Well there dear brother of Cherry.. what it is that you want me to talk about?"

Paul: "Well, you see, Ana's inviting me to their farewell party at Tomoeda High..."

Flashback

Ana grabbed the phone and started to dial the number of someone she's really eager to talk with. Her hands were trembling from nervousness so she's not really certain if she's dialing the correct phone number. But when it rang, and she heard the voice of that person, her heart started to beat quickly.

Paul: "Hello? Maxsquare residence..."

Ana: "H... Hello. P..Paul.. This is... Ana."

Paul: "Uh... hi! What's up?"

Ana: "Umm... uh..."

Paul: "...?"

Ana: "Farewell party's coming next month and I was thinking if you could... uhm... come?"

Paul: "But that's still next month?"

Ana: "I know that, stupid! But you see, our friends keep on charging me to ask you. They want to know if you'll come or not earlier."

Paul: "I think they're up to something, again."

Ana: "So... will you?"

Paul: "I'll call you back tomorrow."

Ana: "You sure?"

Paul: "Yes."

Ana: "Okay then."

Paul: "Good night."

Ana: "Good night."

......................

Ana: "Still there?"

Paul: "yea."

Ana: "Why don't you hang up?"

Paul: "You go first."

Ana: "no you go."

Paul: "Ladies first, remember?'

Ana: "Who cares about that saying?! Hang up, now!"

There's a little smile forming at the lips of these two.. they're really sweet!!!!!!!

Paul: "Are you mad?"

Ana: "no... it's just that I've got other things to do."

Paul: "Important ones?"

Ana: "yes, VERY important ones."

Paul: "whisper more important than me?"

Ana: "What?"

Paul: "huh?! Nothing, I... I... I'm hanging up now bye!"

Ana: "bye."

She's still waiting for the click..

Ana: "heeeeeeeeeeey!!"

Paul: "hey what? Here's what, why don't we hang up at the same time?"

Ana: "..."

Paul: "one.. two.."

Click!

She was about to put the phone down when she heard him again.

Paul: "Good night Banana!!"

Then she hurriedly lifted the phone up and answered him back.

Ana: "you cheateeeeeeeeeeeeer!!!!!"

Paul: "Sweet dreams."

She smiled.

Ana: "now would you please kindly hang up?"

Paul: "Oh sure!"

Ana: "now?"

Paul: "nyt nyt!!!"

End of flashback

Paul was still staring unconsciously and KC was waving her hands in front of his face.

KC: "hello!!!!! Earth to Paul!!! Earth to Paul where are you?!?!? PAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUL!"

Paul: "y...yeah?! yeah!? I'm still alive!!!!"

KC: "My god Paul! What is happening to you?"

Paul: "Just remembering. Sorry. And btw, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT!"

KC: "duh!? You were unconsciously staring at the air!"

Paul: "--()"

KC: "So you were saying?"

Paul: "Ah.. Ana was inviting me to the Tomoeda High farewell party. She said that our friends there are REALLY expecting me to go there"

KC: "And you said?"

Paul: "I told her that I was going to call her now. What'll I do!?"

KC: "Well, I'm going there. Deme invited me already. Why don't you?"

Paul: "Come on! You AWFULLY know how I feel about her. And I'm so... shy."

KC: "The 'shy' word is for girls you know!"

Paul: "But that's what I feel!!!"

KC: "sigh I say... you go if you want to, don't if you don't want to. Happy?"

Paul: "Oh brother!"

KC: "Oh brother! YOU are SO slow!! Why don't you call her up later and tell her right there and then that you love her and you'll do anything for her and that you're going to court her whether she likes it or not!?"

Paul: "I'll what?!"

KC: "You won't want me repeating that again, now do you?"

Paul: "no, I mean..! What the heck is the matter with you?! Do you think that's so easy to do!?!?!"

KC: "I'll help you out. Being your sister's friend has its perks, you know."

Paul: "Sister?"

KC: "Cherry!"

Paul: "Since when?!"

KC: "Since that moment on sixth grade!"

He sweatdropped. But they didn't know that two annoyed girls were watching them within the shadows.

Samantha: "Tomoeda farewell party, huh?"

Jessica: "Let's see if he could go there.."

Later at the Maxsquare's house...

Paul: "Okay Paul, I know you can do it. Just tell her that you're going and finish the conversation and that's it!" he said to himself.

But before he could grab the phone, someone whacked him. He turned around just to see the irritated face §(TT)§ of a girl with black, long, wavy hair that was pony tailed in two, and she's holding a frying pan ().

"What are you doing here?!"

"What what!? I'm helping you out remember!?"

"Bu-but... come on KC! I.. I just.. I just don't think that this is the right time for those things.. w-whatever it is that your thinking! But you see..."

"I see very well what '_you're'_ thinking..!! AND THAT'S A NO-NO! Don't you remember that you told me that you don't have anyone here with you and you want me to help you COOK!" KC shouted at him. But she wasn't mad. "Don't you think that this is the right time to EAT!??!?!?!?" she managed to add.

"I-I thought that y-yo-y-you......................ARGH! Fine!!!!"

"And by the way I have someone with me..." Then she gave Paul a beam.

"What? Who?"

"Ey girl! Come here!!"

A girl with purple hair that matched her pale blue eyes entered the room. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with orange stripes and a jean.

"KC, I have a name..." She said.

"Really?! Well Paul, I already asked help from Ana. Now, is that okay with you?" KC said emphasizing the last sentence she gave.

"Wh...? Why not?"

One more beam from KC. "Beats me! Then dear Ana, please wait for me I'll just buy the ingredients for the cooking okay?"

"But KC, there's food here we can...--" But he was cut off.

"Oh money? Don't worry about that! I have mine!"

"What money? I said there's food...--" And again.

"Yeah! I'll buy food for you guys don't worry!"

"Wh...!?!?!?!?" Now would you look at that?

"KC, I don't think you should go out there alone. It's already dark. I'm going with you." Ana offered KC.

"Nah, you don't have to worry yourself! I can deal with this! And besides, you don't want Paul to get lonely and sad here all by himself, right?"

"But..."

"No buts guys! I'm going!!! Byeeee!!"

After one minute shock from the super fast run of KC...

He heard her clear her throat. "now what?" she asked.

"uh... what do you wanna do?"

"...mmm...why don't you just tell me things about your school?"

"Nothing to talk about it. Everyone there sucks." Then he shifted to the couch, sat there and Ana followed him.

"Then why did you move at that school?" she wrapped her arms around........ One of the throw pillows there (thought it was around Paul, didn't you?! WAHA!)

"I didn't want to! My parents did."

"No decision from you?"

"They didn't even ask me first."

"Oh..."

"If you only knew! People, and even some of the teachers, from Justice high, Gedo high, Gorin High, Pacific high, and Taiyo High are always fighting! Including that exclusive school near us!"

"Seiyujin Girl's School?"

"Yeah that one."

"I heard that Batsu's been attacking every student from the school near Taiyo High."

"Batsu did what? That's absurd, you know. I always see Kyosuke & Hinata with him. They look harmless."

"Yeah. But don't you think? After those six schools, who/what could be next?"

"Don't YOU think...?"

""TOMOEDA HIGH!?!?"" they said in unison.

====

Huwaaaaat!? What will happen to Sakura n' the gang?! Anyways, those schools are from Project Justice as well as the Batsu something kinda attack! Hehe.. I will not inform you that there's someone……..AHH!!! But if you know project justice on Dreamcast, you'll get the idea!

Now review!!!!!!!!!!

rAiNeE -- she wants you to review! 


	3. It's just a start!

**Cross over roads**

Disclaimer: Still want to sue me? Well then, I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT, I ALSO DON'T OWN PROJECT JUSTICE! Happy?

**Chapter 3 – It's just a start!**

At the Maxsquare's house...

Ana, Paul and KC are already done with cooking, eating, washing the dishes and now they're talking about that Batsu some kinda attack thing. ()

"You'd better be careful then, Ana." KC said.

"Yes, I know that..." Ana replied with a little worry in her voice.

Paul seemed to notice this, but kept quiet. He looked so busy, thinking of the things that might happen to his precious princess. He loved her, so much. '_What if that Batsu, or whoever that person is, assaults her? What will happen to her?! I've got to protect her, but how?! What if I never get to tell her how I feel? What if I never get to ask her how SHE feels about me? What if..!? No! I don't wanna lose Ana!_' He slightly shook his head to clear those thoughts. He didn't want to imagine those things.

"What's the matter?" Ana asked him.

"Huh? I...I'm alright." He lied. '_Not now... sorry_'

"Are you sure? You seem like you're... so dull? What's happening, Paul?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"If you say so..."

Just then KC's cell phone rang. She reached for her bag and answered it.

"Hello? Spew? What on earth?! Darn it! Never mind, I'll be right there." Then, she turned to Paul and Ana and said "Sorry guys, can't stay for so long. There's a '_little'_ trouble at home. See ya!"

"KC, I... I also need to go home. Paul, is that ok with you?"

"Uhh..."

KC signaled Paul 'don't'. He looked at her as if he didn't really understand what she's trying to say. But finally got it. And then she ran off quietly.

"Well, I... uh... KC's gone!"

Ana turned around and was shocked "What?!"

"Ana, do you... want me to bring you home?"

"Bring me home?"

"Yeah. I'll go with you."

"Paul, no thanks. I can manage it. Thank you." She gave him a smile.

"No, but I insist."

"Paul-"

"Come on, please?"

"W...well, if you say so. Thank you." Then she flashed a little cute smile, which he also returned.

While walking

Paul: "Ana..." he started to break the silence.

Ana: "Hmm?"

Paul: "Have you... found..."

Ana: "Found what?"

Paul: "......the right person for you?"

Ana smiled to herself. She can't stop thinking that Paul feels the same way as she does.

Ana: "What makes you ask?"

Paul: "Nothing. But, if you really don't want to tell me, it's okay." A little sadness in his voice that he still tried to hide from her.

Ana: "Well... I'm not really sure about him. I don't even know whom he likes. I don't even know what he feels about me, if I'm just a friend or... nah. It's impossible. He doesn't even know that I've fallen in love with him."

Paul felt sorry for the both of them. For Ana, 'cause she's so sad and lonely because of that stupid guy who doesn't see that Ana's fallen for him. He wanted to kill that guy for hurting her too much. And for him, cause he's not the one that Ana likes. (at least that's what he thinks...! XD)

Paul: "Is he... someone I know?"

Ana: "I'm not sure. I think that you should get to know him more. Ask him if he likes me, or if he likes another girl, something like that. And when you finally do know him better, would you kindly ask him to tell me sooner?"

Now he's totally SAD, and confused. Why would she want HIM to ask that guy? He didn't even know who it was. But that's why he's gonna ask him! To know him.

Paul: "How? I don't even know his name"

She giggled at this. He didn't know his own name? Maybe he's just really a slooooow learner.

Ana: "Oh Paul! giggle"

Paul: "What's so funny?"

Ana: "Nothing. It's just that I'm home and you go back to yours. Thank you again." She gave him a smile.

Paul: "That's alright." '_anything for my princess.. even if it'll hurt me so much_'

Ana: "So, I'll be going. And about that guy, please tell him that I REALLY, REALLY LIKE him so much, will ya? Thank you Paul!"

Paul just turned around, started to walk away and waved his hand at her. It was obvious that he was annoyed. REALLY annoyed. And after Ana closed the door of their house she started to laugh. Laugh REALLY hard! He didn't even suspect her a bit! And she couldn't decide whether to be happy about it or not. But right now all she could think of was his face that looked really irritated. It was clear that he's NOT happy about it. And that he didn't get what she said. His looks says it all, need she say more? '_I hope that you'll be able to send my message to him._' Then she went back to her room.

At the Zhang residence

_Cherry's POV:_

9:00 in the evening. Not my usual bedtime but I sure do feel tried.

On the other hand, I cannot sleep!

They already left. Leaving me with nothing but some money and the boy. The boy who's right now at the room besides mine doing whatever it is that I don't know, and don't care.

Well, that's what I want to think of!!!

Flashback

Megumi: "So, we'll be leaving you guys now. whispers to Cherry trust me, you'll have fun."

She blushed. What was her cousin thinking?

Christian: "Ruru, you behave yourself while we're away, okay?"

Hearing this, she blushed even more. And so did he.

Christian: "Don't worry Ame, Ruru's with you anyway! He's gonna '_behave'._"

The youngest ran to them and said "Ruru-san, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Could you please take good care of Ame-san?"

"Uh...yeah...sure, Nike. Anything."

'_The hell with them?_' Cherry thought to herself.

The twins suddenly came out of nowhere, singing "Cherry and Kaoru livin' all alone! B-E-H-A-V-E-have!"

They both sweatdropped. And as if reading her mind, he thought '_The hell with them?_'

End of flashback

Holy cow! What's happening to them? I know I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place!

knock

Then out of the blue the door just opened and I started to freak out!

"AHHHH!! Get out of here you monster! KAIJUUU!!!!"

"Hey! It's just me Cherry! And I'm KAO-RU not KAI-JUU!"

I wrapped myself around the pillow. The pillow that he gave me last Christmas. I felt that whenever I see it, he's there too. It kept me warm, protected, secured and... loved?

My squeeze on the pillow slackened off. I faced him as if I was a crybaby. My eyes were almost watering from shock. I quickly wiped them away.

"O-oh... why didn't you knock first?"

"I did. But you weren't answering, and I thought that something happened to you. So I came in... just to hear your annoying shout."

He opened the lights of my room.

"Sorry, but I was surprised. And I didn't hear your knocks."

He looked at my hands. I don't know if he's smiling or what but it pisses me off. I turned to my hands realizing that I was still holding the pillow. Then I felt my cheeks burn. Burn from shyness? Maybe. And I gradually let go of it and turned back to him. "So, why are you here?"

"Umm..."

"...?"

"..."

Silence.

Then the phone rang.

""I'll get it!"" we said in unison. Then we came rushing to the stairs to get the phone, like having a competition. And I suddenly lost balance of my steps.

"aaaaa.....!!!!"

I almost fell, but felt a warm arm around my waist. He's face was just inches away from mine. I never get to think of anything because we just rapidly fell down screaming.

Roll...roll...roll...THUG!

I sat on something... soft? Hard? I dunno?! And then put my hand on the back of my head and the other on my waist. I groaned. I could feel the pain from that long fall. Fall? Fall with... KAORU! OMG where is he?

I heard a moan from the bottom of the floor. Would the floor moan? Of course not! If it wasn't the floor then... oh great. Just great! Not fall WITH Kaoru, but fall ON Kaoru...

"Ugh... Cherry... can you... get out of... my stomach?" he said weakly.

I turned to him. "Hmm?"

"Stand."

"On you?"

"Just get out... You're hea...vy! I c...can't breath!!!!!"

"Oh Kaoru! I'm so sorry!" Then I moved to the REAL floor, sitting. Unexpectedly, I tried to help him sit up. Forgetting the phone call, I asked him if he was okay.

"I'm...fine. I just had my head bumped. No amnesia." He still managed to joke. And he, too, forgot about the phone.

He wasn't sitting properly yet. His arms were supporting his whole body. And stupid me leaned a little closer to see if he was really telling the truth. He closed his eyes tightly for a while. Maybe because of the pain he felt. He tried to sit, and when he opened his eyes, it grew big. Mine did too. Once more, our faces were near each other but this time it was REALLY, REALLY closer that my nose almost touched his. My heart was pounding so, so fast I think it'll break out of my chest.

'_hell, what's happening to me?!_'

'_…wassup?_'

"Cherry..." I could feel his fresh breath. '_just brushed, huh?_' And I got shades of red on my face.

"S-sorry. I'll stand up no(w)-ouch!" I tried to stand but tripped. I sprained my ankle?! Now that's three! First I almost cried from shock, then fall from the stairs, and now got injured! XD

He also tried to stand, and fortunately succeed. "You all right?" he asked me with concern on his eyes.

"I...I think I sprained my ankle."

Now it's my turn to ask for assistance. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"I think I could..." Again, I tried to stand but...XD you guessed it, and he lent me a hand.

We went to the living room while he supported my walk. "Stay here, I'll just get first aid."

"Okay."

_End of POV_

Somewhere in the middle of somewhere... really, this is somewhere out there! XD I dunno where!!

"Yurika! Come here!" Ordered a voice of a man.

"Y...yes brother?" She responded.

"How is everything going?"

"I... They're... falling for it..."

"Good. Very good..."

"Ku... Kur... I... sigh do... do we really need to... do this?"

"Why? Are you backing up!?"

"gasps N... NO! Brother, I... I..."

"Shut up! I don't need you right now so get out!"

"Y-yes brother! I'm leaving."

All of a sudden, Yurika disappeared from his sight.

"This is supposed to be fun, Master. And it will."

======

Holy-macaroni-in-the-name-of-Rainee!!! What is happening? Just stand by for the next many more chapters to come...

Right now, the best option to do is to REVIEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

And I'm so sorry there not much CCS in this chapter... ehhhhh...! Never mind! Next chapters will be SS and others… sigh

rAiNeE -- she wants you to review! 


	4. Lucky day?

**Cross over roads**

Disclaimer: Who cares?! I wanna own them! Waaaah!!! Dammit! XD So what if I don't own CCS 'OR' PROJECT JUSTICE!?

REMEMBER:

"..." Normal talk

'...' Thinking

... Moves

REVIEWER:

KawaiiChan – XD I've fixed some things up. () Messy... messy... who reads this anyway? And it's NOT my oniichan. It's Paul... ok? And try to understand it! :P BWAHAHA! I NEED TO READ YOUR FIC!!! And I've read it. FUNNY!

**Chapter 4 – Lucky day?**

_Cherry's POV:_

Isn't it just a GREAT day!? EVERYONE'S LOOKING AT ME!!!

_End POV_

Afternoon

"Okay everyone, good day. Take care and... don't forget your homeworks ok? Bye." The teacher said.

"Sakura-chan, I can't go with you today. Hiiragizawa-kun and I are having a practice for the songs. I'm really sorry." Tomoyo told Sakura.

Sakura shook her head "Tomoyo-chan, it's alright! I'll just go to the store by myself. No need to worry about me okay?"

Tomoyo took a peek of the boy behind Sakura, and then smiled. "Neh, Sakura-chan, why don't you take Li-kun with you? I believe that he's not _that_ busy. Right Li-kun?"

"What?!"

"I said, can you please go with Sakura-chan to the store? She's buying something and I can't go. You're not busy right?"

Syaoran blushed (ehhhhh... what's new anyway?!) "Huh...? Well, I... uh..."

"Hoe? Li-kun you don't have to. I can go by myself."

"Uhh... I'm not busy anyway. I-I'll come with you."

Tomoyo just smiled. "So... Li-kun, take care of Sakura-chan ok?"

"... yeah right. Whatever..." then he noticed his cousin "Oi Che!"

Cherry looked at him "Yes?"

"You're going home with Limoujwa, right?"

She replied imitating his death glare. TT

"hands up in surrender Just curious..." he turned to Sakura. "Uhm..."

"Is it really okay with you?" She asked.

"Y... yeah."

" alright then! Let's go!"

Sakura took Syaoran's hand and... that made the blushing even redder. She ran with him going out the classroom.

"I guess she hasn't realize that one yet." Cherry told Tomoyo.

"Uhuh... BUT FINALLY ANOTHER CHANCE HAS COME!!!"

"Another chance for what?"

" LI-KUN'S CONFESSION OF LOVE! Maybe I could get a little shot of it? starry eyes"

Sweatdrop/s

"Come on Hiiragizawa-kun! "

"Okay." Then he flashed another charming smile.

"And another couple..." Cherry sighed looking at her two classmates who were reaching the door of their classroom.

Just then Kaoru approached her. "What? You mean you wanna have a boyfriend?"

She blushed "What? I didn't say anything!"

"I have common sense, you know."

"Then make good use of it."

"I just did."

"sigh You're impossible, okay?"

"So let's go home." He smiled at her.

"Could I say no? Let's go." She smiled back at him.

Outside

Sakura and Syaoran were walking. There's a little distance between each other. Syaoran was walking with his hands on the back of his head and Sakura's hands were at her back.

"Ne, Li-kun?" she said approaching him.

"Yea?"

" Thanks for coming with me."

"blush (sigh... nothing unusual, right?) That's a...all right."

"Aaaaahhhhhhmmmm........ You're so nice to me demo, I haven't done anything for you yet."

"You don't have to."

"frowns mou... but I want to..."

"Eh? No... you really don't have to. That's fine with me, okay?"

"No."

"= l (--that's a face) sweatdrop W-well... what do you want to do?"

"looks up uuuuhhhh....... what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Hmmm........ I want to......... rolls eyes slowly AH!!!!"

"What happened?!"

" I'll just treat you on Saturday!!!"

"anime fall ehhhhh... I thought you were in trouble already. Don't scare me like that okay?!"

"a little shock Hoe? See?! You even care for me!!! Then I should start panicking whenever you shout too! "

"TT ... whatever."

"So, Saturday fine with you?"

"Fine. Just don't spend too much money."

"That means you're treating me too?"

"What do you think? I'll let you spend everything for me? I'm a boy you know."

"I know! Ahhh... we're here!"

They entered the store and the bell chimed.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan. What can I do for you?" A lady with an age of about 20 greeted her.

"Konnichiwa, Maki-san! I'm looking for a notebook."

"Notebooks? This way."

""

When they reached the aisle, Sakura quickly looked at them one by one, while Syaoran was focused on something else.

"Hmmm........ what to pick? What to pick?"

'_What's happening to me? I'm not like this at all. I don't know when or how or whatsoever I just... can't stop thinking of her suddenly. I know I should stop this but... how? Not right away. Oh man, she's gorgeous!_'

"LI-KUUUN!!!"

Back to reality Syao-kun! "Y...yea? What?"

"mou... I was asking what would be nice to buy... what do you think?"

CHOICES (designs):

Teddy bear

Peach blossom

Dogs

Rabbits

"How should I know? Choose whatever you want. That's fine."

"Should I buy all? They're all KAWAII!!!"

"sweatdrop do you need 5 notebooks anyway?"

"No. () ehehehe..."

"If you ask me I'd choose the teddy bear one for YOU."

"Hoe? Oh. It looks nicer. OKAY! I'll take it!!!"

Syaoran smiled looking at her. '_She's so childish._' He walked up to her to the cashier.

"I'll take this one! "

"Ahh... Sakura-chan, we're having a raffle right now. Do you want to join?"

"Uhmm... slowly starts to turn around"

"Now don't look at me again!" Syaoran warned.

"Mou! Come on! What do you think? puppy eyes"

"I don't know!"

"The grand prize for today is free tickets to the teddy bear festival this coming Saturday." Maki said. (today. It means there are more raffles to come!! Hehehe…)

"HOE!? Li-kun!!! We could go there!"

"If you win."

"What do you mean 'you'!? WE are joining this raffle... come on... onegai?"

"TT What?"

"Pleasee?"

"Fine! Whatever... "

"YAAY!!!"

"Just grab a ball from this box. There's a number written on that ball." Maki explained. (you guessed right. I got the idea from movie 1. )

Sakura went first. She inserted her hand inside the box and is trying to grab a ball. She took it out and looked at it.

"Number... 9?"

"Let's see... ah. Number nine isn't the grand prize Sakura-chan. But you still win a pen." Maki said and gave her the pen.

"Mou… can Syaoran join?"

"He needs to buy something."

Sakura looked at him as if she's begging him to buy at least ANYTHING.

"Oh all right!"

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS LI-KUN!!!"

His eyes scanned the store for something _good_ to buy, and ended up with an eraser. An eraser that was shaped like a heart with wings on its sides. He wouldn't have use of it… and he doesn't like hearts! But something in his mind had urged him to buy it, and afterwards…? What? Use it? Take note: it's a HEART

"This…" he said, sort of unsure.

" okay! Now Li-kun could join!! YAAY!"

He smiled at her. Then Maki handed him the box. He copied what Sakura did and reached the balls, afterwards he pulled out a ball and…

"13?" he said "My lucky number. TT"

"Isn't July 13 your birthday? " Sakura stated with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah… so Maki-sama, what now?"

"Well… Thirteen is…"

======

A VERY NONE-SENSED CHAPTER! 0o0readers flame and doesn't continue reading0o0 Of course… I just needed to kill you all because of a cliffhanger! Lalalalala…

And now I know where I'm supposed to go! YAAAAAAAAY!

REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!

àRainee à half à of à Cherry


End file.
